Bicholas
Bicholas is the main antagonist of the series Bio Bicholas is known for making a popular Trainz 2010 series known as Tracks of Highland Valley, which also has a Research & Development Center where he and his minions kidnap engines and either enslaves them or sometimes "cringifies" them, or even both. He also hates Ryan and his friends for disliking his series and does anything in his power to try and kidnap them. He is also responsible for Longington having a PRR Coast-to-Coast tender instead of a shorter one His first appearance was in Episode 2 of the series where Jared tries giving Ryan to him after the events of Episode 1, and when Ryan complains about this arrangement, he threatens to send his fans after Ryan. Fortunately, Ryan is saved by Longington and Chase, but when he returns to Greenwood, he and his friends are greeted by two Pennsylvania Railroad engines who disguised themselves as Scotty and Liam, and though they do get away from the two, Bicholas ends up joining the chase and sets up a trap for them by having them crash into some boxcars. After the wreck, he took them to the R&D Center, where they find out Cooper was working for him because he was a master of disguise. Bicholas then tries to take Ryan to the Cringator 7800 in order to change him, but before he can do so, they use a musical number to catch him and shunt him into a siding, where they then escape. Once Ryan and his friends return to Greenwood, Bicholas, Cooper, Jared, and the PRR engines all arrive right next to the shed Ryan is in saying "The bad guys have showed up!", but he soon has an argument with Ryan on how his name is pronounced. However, he is so distracted that he doesn't notice Brandon and Longington are on another section of track, and when they see him, they shoot at him causing him and his lackeys to run off, with them saying they will be back with more support and supplies. In Episode 3, Bicholas returns somehow managing to capture Brandon, however, this doesn't last too long, Ryan and his friends manage to save Brandon. Ryan, fully knowing Bicholas' intent on killing him, decides to escape him and takes his friends to the Ashtown Railroad, despite William, one of the engines of that railroad, constantly going after Griffin claiming that "Diesels are no good!". However, when Ryan is assigned to the late night Norfolk Southern connection train, he ends up encountering Bicholas, but manages to fend him off by scaring him. However, after that, Ryan ends up ganged on by an army of Norfolk Southern Heritage Units, an NS SD40E, and a saddle tank engine, all of which are on Bicholas' command, who manage to take Ryan's friends. Bicholas then gives Ryan a note saying that unless he goes on a date with him, his friends are gonna die, so Ryan does the next night. Ryan ends up returning to Greenwood where he is greeted by Bicholas, who keeps calling Ryan "babe", much to Ryan's annoyance and nervousness. This causes Ryan to try and run off from Bicholas, and manages to dodge most of Bicholas' attempts to capture him, but ends up flying off of a curve. He then wakes up finding all his friends and a few other engines in the R&D center, and is taken by Jared to the chopping block for not going on a date with him, and Ryan reveals he only did that just to save the Snow Cones, much to Jared's shock. He takes him to the cringinator, and places eyes on his marker lights. After running off and finding a freight train to take, he is greeted by 2 other inmates of the center, those being James, another 2-8-2, and Ian, an Erie Lackawanna SD45-2. James reveals that Ian is a double agent gathering supplies for a breakout since last Tuesday, but before he can finish his sentence about the breakout, Derek shows up causing Ian to stop talking about it. Afterwards, Ryan returns to the sheds, who shows them what happened to his marker lights, and when he finds out Jeff is missing, he tries to go find him, but is stopped by Leeroy, one of Bicholas' guards. When Bicholas hears him talking about him, he sends Leeroy and Ian to take him to the cringinator, but Ian just has him do it. But instead of cringing him, Ian assigns him to another train, and while hauling it, he overhears Bicholas and his pals discussing the idea to cringify everyone he knows and loves and spend a week with Leeroy causing Ryan to decide to warn the others. However, they overhear this, and pursue him, though he succesfully manages to tell them, but when he tries to run, an NS F9 named Billy couples up to him and takes him to the sheds with Leeroy. Bicholas and an NS Heritage Unit arrive to the sheds to cringify Marty. Ryan's friends then tell Bicholas why they hate TOHV so much, however, Bicholas doesn't believe any of it, and takes Michael and Chase to Cringinator 1. Later on it is revealed Ryan was repainted into rainbow paint and put on the turntable for Bicholas and his minions to laugh at and insult. When Ian goes to the sheds, he is horrified to see what they did to Ryan, but sheepishly says good job and calls Ryan "Cryan", much to Bicholas' delight. Ian afterwards sends Michael to save Ryan, which he does, but is caught by Leeroy, however, Ryan manages to get away, and his friends wreck the place by throwing tankers all over the place. When Ryan reencounters him, Bicholas calls him a monster, but Ryan says it's coming from him, leading Bicholas to question why he's the monster and points out the mess he made, causing Ryan to tell him that he and his friends gave him advice and threw it on the ground and spat on it, and also says Bicholas made the mistake of messing with his friends. In Episode 4, after taking a freight train to Mexico, Bicholas once again kidnaps Ryan, but unbeknownst to him, Ryan's brother, who was sold to the National Railways of Mexico sees this and tells Ryan's friends, causing them to decide and save him again, which they do, with the help of an SP GS-2 named Mitchell, but Ryan is stopped by the Kansas City Southern engine from an earlier short who only speaks Spanish, who asks Ryan questions about who his relatives are, but after a bit, Ryan has enough and tries to leave, but Bicholas and a few other NS engines see him and chase him, but are diverted onto another track.